SelfObsessed
by Red Witch
Summary: After 'Self Possessed' it turns out other people were affected by Rogue's power surge!


**I don't own any X-Men Evolution characters. This is short, silly and well…nonsense really. This takes place shortly after 'Self Possessed'. Rouge's problem with her mutation didn't just affect the X-Men. It affected certain other people as well! **

**Self –Obsessed**

"She's asleep again," Logan told Scott and Xavier as he walked out of the infirmary. "Kid's really been put through the ringer. But I think she'll be okay."

"This is all my fault," Xavier sighed. "I should have spent more time with Rogue and helped her with her powers."

"Hey not even you could have stopped this Chuck," Logan said. "Nobody saw this coming! I mean nobody could have guessed she could just revive those powers and memories like that."

"Well one good thing is that no one remembered Rogue at the concert or saw her doing any damage," Scott sighed. "But they are all calling it a mutant related attack. Wonderful. Just what we need." 

"Let's focus on Rogue for now," Xavier said. "Help her heal and let her learn to trust again."

"Yeah besides," Logan grinned. "What the cops **do** think isn't so bad anyway. Might be what certain people deserve!" 

************************************************************************

"You got any threes?" Gambit said in a bored voice.

"Go fish," Pyro told him.

"Why do we not play poker Gambit wants to know?" Gambit grumbled.

"Because Gambit cheats," Sabertooth snapped. 

"Gambit do not cheat," Gambit sniffed. "What Gambit got is skill."

"Yeah call it whatever you want," Pyro snapped. "It's that skill that robbed us of half our paychecks!"

"So we ain't taking any chances," Sabertooth snapped. "Got any fives?" 

"I do!" Colossus piped up as he handed him his last card. "I win!"

"Oh man!" Pyro threw down his cards. 

"Great!" Sabertooth snapped. "Stuck in the middle of nowhere losing at Go Fish! This day cannot get any worse."

"SABERTOOTH!" Magneto bellowed.

"I was wrong," Sabertooth grumbled. 

"I would like to know something Sabertooth," Magneto stormed in. "What part of 'keeping a low profile' did you not understand?"

"What?" Sabertooth looked at him. "What did I do?"

"What possessed you to trash that concert last night with the Juggernaut?" Magneto roared. "True the music was appalling…" 

"Wait a minute!" Sabertooth snapped. "I haven't been anywhere near any stupid concert! How could I? I was here all day with these clowns!"

"He's right," Gambit said. 

"Yeah and I don't even know this Juggernaut character!" Sabertooth told him. 

"Are you sure?" Magneto asked.

"Believe me," Sabertooth huffed. "I think I'd remember roaming around town with a guy that can bench press a tank!" 

"Well then how do you explain this?" Magneto turned on a nearby video. It showed Sabertooth trashing a concert. 

"What the…?" Sabertooth gasped.

"Well?" Magneto snarled.

"I don't believe this!" Sabertooth shouted. "I look fat!"

"What?" Magneto growled.

"Look at me!" Sabertooth snapped. "I look huge. And not the good kind!"

"You have been putting on a few pounds," Gambit said. "Have you been storing up for winter or something?"

"SHUT UP!" Sabertooth took a swipe at him. 

"HOW COULD YOU BE SO CARELESS?" Magneto snarled at Sabertooth. "This is irresponsible!" 

"Hey wait a minute!" Sabertooth snapped. "That's not me! I mean it looks like me but it ain't me!" 

"Yeah," Pyro said. "Like he said. He was with us all day!"

"Interesting," Magneto growled. "Then if it wasn't you…" He turned on the channels for the news. 

"In addition police are also looking for this mutant," A picture of Magneto flashed across the screen. "This mutant attacked a police car." 

"WHAT?" Magneto shouted.

"Now who's irresponsible?" Sabertooth snickered. 

"Shut up!" Magneto growled as they showed a clip the from the police car's hidden camera. 

"Now where were you all day?" Pyro snickered. "I mean so much for keeping a low profile." 

"I DO NOT BELIEVE THIS!" Magneto shouted. "I have taken particular pains to make sure that the world does not see me until the time is right again and this happens? How? When I get my hands on the clown who has been impersonating me…"

"Hey that's it!" Gambit said. "Impersonation! Maybe it is Mystique?"

"Impossible," Magneto growled. "The mutant they saw had magnetic powers like myself! She can only imitate my appearance! She can't mimic my powers!" 

"Maybe it's another mutant," Gambit suggested.

"Oh brilliant conclusion," Magneto mocked. "How could this happen to me?" 

"To you?" Sabertooth blinked. 

"If it isn't one thing it's another!" Magneto snarled. "First it was Wanda tracking me down, and then those annoying X-Men, and now…now some impostor is ruining my good name!"

"Your…**good **name?" Sabertooth asked. "Since when did **you **have a good name?" 

"SHUT UP!" Magneto shouted. 

"You know Boss, judging from that picture it does look like you need to go on a diet too," Gambit said.

"SHUT UP!" Magneto snarled. 

"Maybe the impersonator's just fat," Pyro shrugged. 

"Nah it's not the person," Sabertooth said. "You know Magneto you've been hitting the refrigerator pretty hard with those midnight snacks of yours." 

"Look who's talking," Colossus grumbled. 

"You want me to take a can opener to you?" Sabertooth growled. 

"WILL ALL OF YOU CEASE YOUR INANE CHATTER!" Magneto snarled. "I have to go deal with this…somehow!" He stormed out of the room.

"I'll bet he deals with it by pigging out on the cookies again," Pyro snickered.

"I HEARD THAT!" Magneto shouted. "Lord…what I put up with! I'll bet no one else has this problem!"

************************************************************************

Somewhere in a cheap hotel room, a certain solitary figure was sitting on his bed eating potato chips watching the news. He sputtered when he saw what had happened. 

"Oh man I look fat!" Juggernaut groaned. "That's it! I am going on a diet!" He threw out his potato chips. 


End file.
